Alluring Secret
by Kawaii Overdose
Summary: .:dell.tei:. Once upon a time, an angel gave his wings to a devil in return for a gun. The secret black vow he made for his love would turn into something that he'd never dreamed of.


**Title:** Alluring Secret  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy  
**Pairings/Characters: **Dell Honne, Tei Sukone, Len Kagamine, and a wee bit o' Rin, Ritsu, and Gumi  
**Warnings: **I am going to kill off Len and I am damn proud of it. :D  
**Notes: **Based off Alluring Secret Black Vow and Alluring Secret White Vow. I altered the story of the Black Vow song a bit (since this obviously isn't a femmeslash), and I put in my own interpretation of it, as certain parts of the PV are sort of ambiguous. Also, I suck at writing stories about angels and devils and stuff. It's something I try to avoid now, so please be kind about it.

I tried writing this in a different way than my normal style. It was just practice for me, so I probably won't write like this a lot unless people like it. XD

Also, no one think I was trying to make an anti-DellGumi statement. I love DellGumi. But if I write for DellGumi, it's probably going to be happy. :D

**Summary: **Once upon a time, an angel gave his wings to a devil in return for a gun. The secret black vow he made for his love would turn into something that he'd never dreamed of.

**

* * *

**

Contrary to popular belief, not all angels were pure souls.

Not every angel was a Victorian vision of beauty, with a thin slip of a body, a crown of golden hair and perfect blue eyes. In fact, many angels looked more like devils, some even taking up mortal vices, in order to blend in with humanity. Angels were not holy, angels were not pure. Some were even able to befriend devils. They lead their own lives, and dealt with their own imperfections.

As well as their own temptations.

X

As humans, we are both blessed and cursed with the concept of imagination.

We live in a world of relative peace, and yet peace of mind does not come with that. Our thoughts continue to wander, ever growing, ever changing, and the imagination effects these changes in small and drastic ways. Memories are altered. Fears are discarded and established. As time goes on, we forget what was most important, whether we want to or not.

Not even an emotion such as love is immune to the repercussions of an overactive imagination.

X

A stray angel wandered into a town at dusk, though he was the last thing anyone could have possibly considered a divine being: silver hair, blood red eyes, and smoking like a chimney with a burning lust for cancer. He dressed in white, as was customary to his kin, and his wings rested on his back. Not that any mortal could see them.

But this angel was lost. Lost and broken, and he didn't know why. He certainly hadn't led a terrible life: he had no tragic past, and nothing to feel angry about. He had just lived life the same as everyone else did, more or less.

And yet he was left feeling such a void within himself, and he didn't know why.

All he did these days was wander, wander from city to city, covered in a fog of cigarette smoke. It was his only comfort, really, and all he had to sate himself. That was all he ever did, but even he realized that if he really did have such a low opinion of the world, there had to be a reason he kept moving. Subconsciously, he must have still had hope that he would find something.

But that hope was most likely waning, and as he slid back against the wall of an alleyway, the angel suddenly stopped caring if he lived or not.

He closed his eyes, and waited.

Waited for anything.

X

A girl came by at dusk and found him.

At first the angel didn't care to look, but when he saw her eyes, those shining red crystal eyes, those red eyes that looked so much more pure than his, the angel knew he had been stricken.

She was a human girl, clearly, in a pitch black dress and long, silver violet hair that rested on her head in many braids and loops. Her body was full and voluptuous-nothing like the female angels he had known all his life. She was smiling so gently at him, so warmly, and those blood diamond eyes that he fell for showed her honesty, her concern.

He knew that he had fallen in love with her.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?

As he took her gloved hand, the forbidden feelings within him only grew. They grew so quickly, made him so dizzy, he thought his heart might burst. When he finally stood, his legs gave him from the sensation, and he fell into the girl's arms.

She was stronger than she appeared, and with his arm around her shoulders she carried him to her home.

"Don't worry; I'll help you. My name is Tei."

The angel managed to give his name.

"Dell... I've never heard a name like it."

She smiled.

"It's a beautiful name."

And it certainly seemed so, when it came from her lips.

X

The angel came to live with the girl, and in the short time he was there, he realized something.

The girl's heart belonged to another.

She had explained to him, a bit ashamedly, that from afar she thought him to be a boy she knew. And upon his quizzical look, the girl guided him to the window and pointed.

"That's where he lives, down the street. He and his sister always come out for a walk around this time..."

The angel looked out and saw a group of young women, all walking en mass behind a pair of blond twins, a boy and a girl. They seemed happy, oblivious to the world around them. They only had eyes and ears for themselves and those that loved them, and the problems of others were none of their concern.

He suddenly remembered why he had little faith in the world.

"Those girls are all friends of Rin... but I'm sure they're only there for Len."

When the girl said the boy's name, the angel looked to her. Her hand was placed on the glass, and she stared out the window with longing eyes. Without her even needing to say anything, he knew she was in love with him.

That hurt the angel much more than he imagined it would.

The girl saw him staring intently at her, and smiled. "Honestly, I'd probably be out with them right now... but I'm older than him, you see. Not by much, just five years or so. It makes their friends angry. Still, most of the girls down there are as old as me, so I don't know what they get upset about. But, I think..."

She paused, and though her beautiful eyes grew sadder her smile never faltered.

"...I think it's because some of those girls say I look like a devil."

No. _That_ was why the angel didn't have faith in the world.

"But that clearly isn't true, isn't it? I mean... you look like me, and you just couldn't be a devil."

She looked into his eyes, curious and afraid.

"You aren't a devil... are you, Dell?"

The angel could only sigh and smile, taking her hands into his own.

"I'm not."

She smiled.

"I knew you weren't."

X

One day, while the girl went out about town, the angel called an old acquaintance over.

Even the angel couldn't remember how he had become acquainted with a devil. No matter how harmless he was, a devil and an angel were still a devil and an angel. Perhaps it was because this particular devil was as indifferent, as nonchalant as the angel was, that they were able to get along to this degree.

The devil was certainly flashier than the angel though.

He came into the girl's home with a telltale smirk-and the angel knew that meant he had tricked some unsuspecting mortal men with his feminine wiles. The angel knew the devil got some pleasure, some pride out of putting on a dress and fooling the human world, though he didn't especially care to know what that pride must have felt like.

"Hello, Ritsu."

"Dell."

The devil sat on a red velvet sofa, without so much as waiting for the angel to allow him inside. Not like he had expected any different.

"Nice place. What brought you here?"

"A human."

"A human? Damn, that's some risky business. Sometimes I wonder why you weren't born a devil, with all the vices you have."

"I smoke and I'm cynical. Those don't really count as vices."

"And making direct contact with a human isn't? I know how you angels operate, Dell. This is forbidden for you."

"It's not like she can even see my wings unless I want her to."

"'She'?"

The devil's attention was clearly grabbed. He appeared almost alarmed.

"Dell, far be it from me to be a voice of reason, but you're living with a human girl. Don't you think that's even a small sign for caution?"

"When have I ever cared? Besides, I didn't call you here to discuss my actions."

The devil sighed.

"Fine, whatever. That's what I get for being concerned. So, what _do_ you need me for?"

"Someone needs to die."

"Well, that's no surprise. This is humanity, everyone needs to die. Who in particular?"

The angel guided him to the window. The blond twins were outside.

"That one. The boy."

"Huh. He's a pretty girly kid, isn't he? Then again, human girls seem to like that nowadays. Ah, well. I can take him out, no problem."

"I don't want you to."

"...excuse me? Then _why_ am I here?"

"_I_ want to kill him."

"_What?_"

It never ceased to amaze the angel, how much of a woman the devil could unintentionally sound like when he was truly shocked.

"Dell, that's not funny."

"I didn't intend for it to be."

"Damn it, Dell! You can't kill a human! Angels have a holy vow!"

"I don't care."

"Christ... why the hell do you want to kill him anyway? What did he ever do to you?"

The angel was silent.

"...God, no. It's that human. That's what it is, isn't it?"

The devil's mouth fall slack.

"You fell in love with a human."

X

The devil handed him the gun.

"One shot should take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Now..."

The devil drifted off, guilt shadowing over his face.

"Ritsu, come on. It's in the deal. You give me the means, I give you-"

"Dell, it's not too late to back out. You don't have to do this. Just let me, I'll get him no problem."

"Even if I did leave it to you, you'd still need to take _something_ as part of the deal."

The angel ran a finger over the gun's smooth, silver barrel.

"This way, I just get the satisfaction of doing it myself."

"But for one human girl? It's not worth it!"

Devils weren't capable of love. Their logic led them to only care for themselves and those they considered their brethren.

The devil saw the angel as his kin.

"...what about that angel friend of yours? Gumi, or something? She likes you, why not just go with her? You'll get to live a good life and you'll keep your-"

"No, Ritsu. I can't. Gumi is my friend. A dear friend. But she isn't Tei."

"Tei? Is that her name, Tei?"

"Yes."

"And she's got it bad for that blond kid, huh?"

"Yes."

"...what makes you think killing him for her will help anything, anyway? You'll be killing the love of her life. She'll only hate you."

"That's the forbidden fruit for you. Its taste grabs a person, takes away their reason, and makes all their actions impulses of rage, envy and lust."

"That may be, but still..."

"They call her a devil, Ritsu. They call her a devil because she loves him. She never says anything, but it hurts her. This is all I can do, to try and ease her suffering. All I can try."

The angel gripped the gun.

"This is my black vow to her."

The devil sighed.

"...Listen, Dell, I'll make you a promise."

"A promise? You?"

"I have my moments. Listen... when you shoot him, if that girl still accepts you, our deal was nothing more than a favor. But if she doesn't..."

His hands clenched at his sides.

"I'll come back and take your wings."

"...It won't kill me, will it?"

"No. But I'll have your life in my hands."

"Then do as you will. If it means I might have a chance to live and love her, I won't hesitate to cut off my wings. But..."

"But?"

"If I can't... erase her memories of me. I don't want her to live knowing I killed him."

"...Deal."

And so it was done.

X

The girl had been invited to a party, a gathering of sorts, hosted by the blond twins. They had money, and thus they did it often, inviting everyone in the area of their home, regardless of whether they knew them or not. The twins were beautiful, blessed people, and were always surrounded only by just as many beautiful, blessed people, so what did anyone else matter?

The girl knew she wasn't one of those people, but she went to the parties anyway, always hoping, always waiting. Her faith in the boy never wavered, and she believed that one day he'd see her.

This was not that day.

The girl waited for the boy to come down out the door, arm in arm with his sister, like he always did. But he didn't. Instead his sister ran through, screaming, crying, terrified of something.

"Rin!"

"Rin, what's wrong?"

The twin gasped for air.

"It's... it's the angel of death! The angel of death came for Len!"

There was thunderous 'crack' in the air, and the sound that echoed resonated in the stunned silence.

The girl was one of the first through the door, into the boy's room.

There, standing over the boy's lifeless body, stood an angel. His silver hair shone magnificently in the guns golden rays, and his wings instilled a sense of fear and awe in the mortals before him.

The girl saw her eyes reflected in the silver barrel of his gun.

For a brief moment, their red eyes met, and the girl was overcome with a sense of guilt and disbelief and just anger. The boy she had found, the boy she had helped, the boy she had befriended, the boy she had trusted...

He couldn't have been the one. The angel. The killer.

But he was.

And before the girl knew what she was doing her anger took control of her legs and her hands and she just couldn't stand to see him stand over the one she loved after he had shot him and she _shoved him away_-

Then, as she saw the angel's sad smile and mournful eyes, her guilt dissolved her rage, and she moved to say his name-

Only she found she couldn't remember it.

Did she ever even know it?

She raised her eyes, but all there was in the angel's place was a lone, white feather.

X

Outside the building, in an empty alleyway, the angel held his head in his hands and wept.

X

"...I'm sorry, Dell."

"It's not your fault. I asked you to let me do this."

The devil frowned.

"Still... I don't want you to just give up like this."

"...what do you mean?"

"I can use devil magic on you. I can give you a second chance. For the girl."

"What else do I have that's of any you? A fallen angel doesn't have much more value to him than a human."

The devil sighed, and raised the knife in his hands to the angel's wings.

"Dell, I'm taking your wings. Just consider it demonic charity."

X

It was strange. The church had once held so many lovely dreams for the girl. Now it was just a place of grief.

The boy's funeral took place almost immediately after his death. The entire community came by to give their condolences to his sister-and that included the girl, white feather in her hands.

It was the sister who asked that she take the feather. The girl had tried to help the brother, had risked her life standing up to the angel of death, all for the brother. If the sister could not respect that, then it might have been like she had done more than the girl did.

The girl had accepted the feather, if only for one reason: the angel whom it belonged to.

There was some sort of emptiness, something pushed back into the depths of her heart, when she tried to think of the angel she had fended off. She had looked directly into his eyes, she knew... but why couldn't she remember his face?

It felt like she was within a dream, a dream where she had subconsciously destroyed a precious treasure. Yet even though she did that, someone was smiling at her, holding her hands. But that couldn't have been. She didn't have anything to do with the boy's death. The boy had never spoken to her before.

She turned the feather over in her hands.

Who could that have been?

X

Once he service had ended, the girl promptly left the mass, and wandered though the church's courtyard alone, lost within her blank mind.

It was distracting her, this gap in her memory. Something important had been taken, or maybe she had given up something important. The girl wasn't sure anymore.

But she at least knew one thing.

The boy she had loved was dead.

"...Tei."

The girl turned around, crystal red eyes widening.

He stood but a few feet away from her, this mirage, this phantom, this memory, but he had to be real. He seemed a little older, a little wiser, a little tired, but his eyes were as beautiful as she had remembered, and his smile as enchanting. And yet he seemed to mourn something. As he should, she thought, he just died.

She held her hands to her heart.

"...Len? Is it... is it really you?"

Looking into his eyes... it was like falling in love all over again.

And yet something felt different. Something felt... forbidden.

But the girl was too enticed by his pure blue eyes to care.

The boy nodded, and extended his hand. The girl took it without thinking, and he led her away from everything she once knew.

She supposed, now, it was alright to not know about the world around her. Miracles were still unlikely, but they still happened.

X

The angel that had killed him brought him back, the boy said.

Why, the girl asked, after he killed you so mercilessly.

The boy smiled. It was still sad, but the girl couldn't understand why.

"He brought me back for you."

With her arms limp at her sides, the boy took her hands again, and slipped a makeshift ring on her finger.

"Run away with me, Tei."

It wasn't much, the flower band, and he apologized for it, but the girl, crying tears of joy, wouldn't hear it. It didn't matter to her if she didn't have a real ring. Their fingers were intertwined, and that was all the world needed to see of their bond.

It still felt taboo, and the sensation kept growing, but that was merely the taste of the forbidden fruit that had both desired.

X

The following night, with the full moon high and the air still, the boy and the girl ran off, far, far away from the lives they both knew, hand in hand, eloping, in love.

X

The girl was conflicted, confused, almost lost, in a sense.

When she saw the boy again, and he led her away so gently, and told her he loved her, her empty heart should have been filled. That was all she had ever wanted. Perhaps even all she had ever needed.

So why?

Why, when she felt herself fall more and more in love with him, did the emptiness continue to grow?

She wasn't missing anything. The important thing she had lost was with her.

That was all she should have needed.

Wasn't it?

X

The boy held her in his arms, and his mere touch set her skin aflame. He kissed her, long, sweetly, and then leaned down to her neck as she trembled in his hold.

"I love you, Tei."

She could have cried.

"I love you, Len. I love you so much."

And then he devoured her.

X

A year or so ago, a small community believed that one of their beloved children had been taken away by an angel of death.

That angel had not been so. But now, the real angel of death descended.

She descended to take the soul of a mortal girl.

This girl had committed no real mortal sin. She had certainly not killed any one of her fellow man, nor had she down anyone direct harm. She had never stolen from those around her, and her lust was always controlled, save for when she was with her lover. And that, in itself, was how it should have been.

This girl had done nothing wrong within mortal planes.

But the angel of death cared not for what this girl hadn't done to humanity.

She only cared for what this foolish mortal had done to her.

She only cared that this mortal had stolen the heart of another angel, and that angel died trying to win the girl's.

And the human was going to die for that.

X

The girl was enamored with the simple band on her finger. The boy had gone and gotten her a real ring, something simple, yet eternal.

She didn't hear the rustle of wings behind her.

But she did hear the revolver click.

Her last sight, before the thunderous 'crack' from her memories resounded in her ears, was the sight of a girl: short green hair, furious green eyes, wings on her back, and the smoking gun in her hands.

The girl fell to the ground, and laid in her blood.

X

The boy had been in a different room, but by the time he heard the gunshot, and ran to where the girl was, it was too late.

The angel of death was gone, satisfied with her work, and his love simply lied there, growing cold.

He raised her in his arms, and wept, begging, pleading that she not leave him. Not after all they had been through.

But he resolved.

He had sworn many days ago that he would spend all his life with her.

That was his sin against God.

All acts of his treachery would be paid with his death.

So, he would die for her.

It had been his fate all along.

X

The girl opened her eyes. The darkness had consumed her, and though it was for the briefest of moments, she had never been more scared.

But it was strange, how calm she was upon opening her eyes, and not seeing the boy. Instead, she saw silver hair, and blood red eyes.

She wasn't scared of those eyes. In fact, she...

...she found she loved them.

Those eyes, they were so, so sad, and yet the one holding her smiled so happily, so lovingly, that she couldn't help but smile as well.

"...Are you alright, Tei?"

Something about the way he said her name was so sweet, it stirred her memory.

And suddenly... it all fell into place.

The boy had died a year ago. He had died and been buried. He had never come back.

But the angel... the one she had befriended and trusted, the one who had killed the boy, had never left her side. He had been the person she had been looking for deep within her heart.

He had been her beloved all along.

She looked into his eyes.

"...Dell?"

His mouth fell slack, and then he smiled.

"...You remember."

She laughed quietly.

"I do."

"...are you angry?"

The girl paused.

"...no. No, I'm not angry."

"Do you hate me?"

She smiled.

"I don't."

In the silence, the fallen angel leaned down, and captured her lips in one final, light kiss.

"I love you, Tei."

And then he disappeared.

X

The girl had worn black all of her life, for different reasons.

She wore it initially because she liked it.

She wore it later because she mourned.

She wore it afterwords in place of a wedding dress.

She wore it now as a widow.

But as she held the fallen angel's feathers in her hands, one pure white and the other infinite black, she promised him something.

One day, maybe tomorrow, maybe the day she died, she would be ready, and able to take off that black dress. She would wear white then, and finally she would be worthy of him, whose feelings towards her, no matter how fogged in rage or envy or lust, never changed, and were always pure. If she always believed that they would meet again, if she continued loving him for as long as she may live, that promise was sure to be fulfilled.

That was the white vow she made to her beloved.

X

Elsewhere in the world, the devil sulked.

His friend was dead, and all he had as consolation was a bright red apple.

The apple, the forbidden fruit, was the manifestation of the fallen angel's sin, and its perfectly polished surface told the devil how deep that sin was, as well as how pure its intentions were.

Eventually, the apple would rot, and when it finally rotted to dust, the fallen angel's sin would be paid for, and he could finally meet that human girl again.

The devil stared at his reflection in the apple's glossy surface.

If properly cared for, the apple would have a long life, for centuries to come. Perhaps even to a millennium or two.

If not, it would probably only last a few good decades. And as the devil thought about it, enough neglect would probably lead it to die around the same time the human girl did.

He only needed a second before he roughly shoved the apple into his bag, hoping to speed up the decaying process.

It was just demonic charity at its finest.


End file.
